


Faith, Blasphemy (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blasphemy, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Who inspires me.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faith, Blasphemy (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).



> _Who inspires me._

Doubting Thomas Donovan eyed me narrowly when I solved a string of gruesome animal killings.

She muttered “but he’s godless” as I recounted the Stations of the Cross backwards and overlaid the plan of a Gothic cathedral on a map of Westminster landmarks.

Zombie cat, boxed dog, crucified rabbit at Her Majesty the Defender of the Faith’s haunts along an imagined church aisle? The Met’s Christians are as fumbling as the rest.

Every atheist I know is better acquainted with theology than most believers. We have _examined_ rather than _accepted_.

Rejecting reason is religion’s biggest sin. Galileo’s heretical heliocentrism wasn’t exonerated until 1992. I’m no astronomy expert, but really.

Their own special book calls faith the assurance of things hoped for, a conviction of things not seen. It’s scientifically inexcusable.

And yet the few times I’ve heard John recite The Lord’s Prayer, it’s sounded… not ridiculous, somehow.

So many things about him are mysteries. It may be he feels something I cannot.

Here is what I do know of holy communion: My body joined to his, between us a thousand muscles tensing in orgasm, his growled benediction of _Jesus, fuck, Sherlock_. Then his blessed laughter, and the way he loses the power of wakefulness but not of smiling. _That_ is the peace which passes all understanding, though you call it blasphemy.


End file.
